


Light and Shadows

by Siriusfan13



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [15]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Livejournal 100 word ficlet challenge, One Shot, WAFFY, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: 100 word ficlet for a livejournal challenge thing. Request by Ilychluna for a KxK WAFF. Sorry it's still angsty. WAFF is HARD! Kenshin discusses his role as shadow to Kaoru. Please R&R!
Relationships: Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Series: 100 Word Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701
Kudos: 23





	Light and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilychluna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ilychluna).



> Disclaimer: Ruroken is Watsuki-sama's property. Not mine!

**Light and Shadows**

The sun was setting as they returned home. Kenshin stopped, gazing at the crimson sky.

It was a moment before Kaoru realized that he was no longer beside her. Concerned, she leaned beside him against the rail. "What are you thinking of, Kenshin?"

The shadows…" he replied, his face hidden in darkness. "I was just remembering… Remembering what I was."

There was a long quiet moment.

"You aren't a shadow, Kenshin," Kaoru finally whispered. "Shadows don't spread light…"

He looked at her, his smile radiant, proving her point..

Kaoru squeezed his hand, returning the warm smile. "Let's go home, Kenshin."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A KenshinxKaoru fluff 100 word ficlet, written for a livejournal self-challenge. This fic is for Ilychluna. I hope it suffices. I've found that I'm practically incapable of writing WAFFY fics… This was probably the hardest fic I've written in a LONG time! (sweatdrops)  
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
